Pecados del Pasado
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Espero les guste esta pequeña historia, esta no es la secuela de mi fic anterior, esta historia tiene lugar antes de la secuela


Este fic no es la secuela de mi fic anterior, esta historia toma lugar antes de la secuela que muy pronto subiré, escribo esta historia con la intención de fortalecer los lazos de amistad, amor y compañerismo entre Ayane, Bayman, Ryu Hayabusa y Kasumi, además les aviso que toda esta historia esta puesta desde el punto de vista de Bayman.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Pecados del Pasado...

Esta es mi vida ahora, no mas asesinatos ni muertes, solo la vida ordinaria, algunas veces me pregunto se realmente merezco todo esto, aun ahora cuando Ayane, Hayabusa, Kasumi están aquí a mi lado, no puedo evitar tener un sentimiento de culpa.

Después de todo yo asesinaba personas y como todo asesino sabe, al cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir puedo ver los rostros de todas y cada una de las personas que e asesinado, sin embargo aprendí a vivir con ese hecho.

Pero ahora todo es diferente, desde que los cuatro vivimos juntos, ya no veo esos rostros, ahora solo duermo tranquilamente, eso de cierta forma me molesta, yo acabe incontables vidas para mi propio bien y ahora no estoy seguro si merezco tener a estas personas a mi lado.

Kasumi, quien ahora es una buena amiga, siempre esta dispuesta a tener una buena conversación y siempre me recibe con una sonrisa, ella es especial, yo lo se, pero ella de alguna manera esta triste, hay noches en las que salgo a caminar al bosque y cuando regreso siempre la encontrare en el balcón de la habitación que ella y Ayane comparten, a veces creo que se siente culpable de que Ayane y Hayabusa ahora sean traidores para su clan.

Por otra parte esta Hayabusa, en el e encontrado un buen amigo y compañero, todos los días el y yo entrenamos en el pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, no hay ninguna clase de rivalidad entre nosotros solo compañerismo, hay días en los que solo nos sentamos en el balcón de nuestra habitación a admirar la naturaleza y a conversar sobre nuestras aventuras o experiencias, al principio no creía que los demonios existían pero después de lo que el me a contado ahora lo creo, también estoy enterado de el hecho de que el esta profundamente enamorado de Kasumi, espero que todo resulte bien para los dos.

Ayane es un asunto totalmente diferente, jamás en toda mi vida conocí a una mujer como ella, puede ser fría en un momento y al otro estar triste, pero gracias a Kasumi ahora lo se todo, al parecer esta muy afectada por su pasado, ese hombre, Raidou al parecer fue el culpable de que Ayane naciera, el maldito ultrajo a Ayame quien fuera la madre de Kasumi y Hayate, de ese suceso nació Ayane, no la culpo, debe ser difícil para ella olvidarlo.

Sin embargo en esos momentos, cuando ella tiene un aire de tristeza a su alrededor yo siempre trato de consolarla, ya sea hablándole o abrazándola, no importa lo yo sea, ella tiene que ser feliz, ella es una mujer realmente misteriosa, es tan hermosa como cualquier flor del bosque pero al mismo tiempo tan letal como cualquier arma de fuego o cuchillo que me haiga pertenecido.

Últimamente e notado que ella y Kasumi hablan mas seguido, esa es una de las cosas que me alegra, ya que ahora actúan como hermanas, y pensar que antes Ayane moría por acabar con Kasumi y ahora aquí están sentadas lado a lado frente a mi conversando y consumiendo sus alimentos.

Yo se que por mi pasado tengo un boleto sin regreso al infierno, ya pagare por mis pecados cuando muera y espero ser perdonado, no cometeré el error de dejar que mi pasado afecte mi presente.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al sentir una mano en mi hombro, girando mi cabeza hacia la derecha me encuentro que la mirada de preocupación de Hayabusa " ¿ Estas bien ? " me dice mientras me mira de forma rara " No has comido nada " vuelve a decir mientras yo sacudo la cabeza en negación " No es nada...solo estaba pensando " le contesto tratando de no llamar la atención, por desgracia Ayane y Kasumi ya me están mirando " ¿ Y en que piensas ? " escucho la voz de Kasumi, ella al igual que Ayane me miran con expresiones de preocupación.

" En el pasado " es todo lo que les contesto mientras como una porción de los alimentos en mi plato " Si, últimamente todos hemos pensado mucho en el pasado " esta vez fue Ayane la que hablo, a pesar de tener la mirada baja su voz es muy conocida para mi.

" Eso no importa, el pasado quedo atrás, ahora solo importa el futuro " ante las palabras de Kasumi no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír " Tienes razón " agrego tratando de animar la situación " Si nosotros cuatro estamos juntos no hay nada que nos detenga " hablo Hayausa, después de todos estos comentarios una pequeña sonrisa se deslumbra en el rostro de Ayane.

Nunca e sido muy bueno en animar a personas, pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo, tomando con mi mano derecha mi vaso de vodka y colocando mi boina de vuelta en mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda procedo a ponerme de pie.

Sin mas retrasos extiendo mi brazo alto sobre la mesa " Por el futuro " tan rápido como esas palabras salen de mis labios escucho el sonido de cristal contra cristal, ahora otros tres vasos estaban junto al mío " ¡ Por el futuro ! " se escuchan las voces de Kasumi, Hayabusa y Ayane, cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

En ese momento pude sentir que a mi corazón se le quitaba un peso de encima como si una parte de mi se hubiera liberado y creo que los demás sienten lo mismo, en esos instantes al ver la cara sonriente de Ayane el pasado dejo de importarme.

La vida cambio, yo cambie y sinceramente espero que al final de todo estas personas que ahora son mis amigos encuentren un poco de alivio al igual que yo en estos momentos.

Fin...

* * *

Bien, que les pareció, les repito que esta no es la secuela, este fic tiene lugar antes de la secuela

muy pronto estará listo el primer capitulo de la secuela, gracias por su paciencia.


End file.
